


Foreshadowing

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean stalks out of the motel reception annoyed that he and Sam have been eyed once more as a gay couple, but one can't predict the future!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Foreshadowing

“What’s with these people?” Dean grunted as he brushed through the motel door to stand at Sam's side. “If anyone else takes us for a gay couple, I’m gonna clock them one.”

Expecting his sibling to agree with his grumbling, Dean rolled his eyes in disgust when Sam only grinned.  
“What? You’re not offended that people take one look at us and think that?”

“Why should I be? “ Sam shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with being thought gay.”  
“There is when we’re brothers,” Dean retorted.

“It’s not as if we have ‘brothers’ tattooed on our forehead, dude. Clearly, there’s something about us that induces people to imagine it. Then why should you care what anyone thinks, Dean? We’ll be moving on as soon as we gank whatever monster this is, no harm done.”

Shuffling along behind his sibling, Dean remained unconvinced. He was a conqueror of the fair sex. It was an insult to his machoness to be considered gay when he was straight.

It was only years later that the episode came to mind and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle.  
If only he could go back and tell his younger self what the future would bring. He was convinced THAT Dean would have floored him if he’d even suggested he and Sam would one day become exactly the gay couple a lot of people had seen them as. 

Yet, here they were.  
He turned his head to gaze fondly at Sam. His brother was burrowed into him like a huge infant, though there was nothing infantile in what passed between them. 

The first time they’d hesitantly grazed each other’s lips happened after a hunt gone wrong when both had been wounded; terror in their gaze as they felt each other up to suss out any hidden bites from the nest of vamps whose headless bodies were sparged around them.  
It had been a strange thing to do, but like so many times when their actions mirrored each other, so had it been here.  
The unexpected move, the heady touch of their lips, the sensation of going against all the norms of civilized society because of their love, had drawn them together in a non-brotherly manner…and it had been heaven. 

No, Dean corrected, his hand caressing his brother’s naked back. It had been far more. They’d pulled back, unsure of what had just happened, but it had been Dean himself who’d stared at Sam for an eternal second before yanking the younger man into his arms and kissing the fuck out of him. 

From then on, they could hardly keep their hands off each other, exploring every part of the other’s body, kissing and fondling each precious centimeter. Bodies they knew so well, having stitched each other up multiple times but which were completely unexplored territory when it came to discovering their sexuality.

The strange thing was, Dean smiled, bestowing a kiss on a waking Sam’s forehead, since that day back in the vampire nest, they’d never again been mistaken for a gay couple. 

The end


End file.
